


Lover100 #006- Uniform

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike on halloween. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover100 #006- Uniform

**Title:** Lover100 #006- Uniform  
 **Fandom** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/ Characters:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** angst  
 **Prompts:** #006- uniform @ [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)**lover100**  
 **A/N:** Proof read, but not beta'd. I gave up thinking of titles, so the title is just the prompt now.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss is God.  
 **Summary:** Spike on halloween. Angst.

Spike stayed in on halloween. Not because of some long held demonic tradition, but because of costumes. In the semi-darkness of dusk, he had left to cause mayhem like all good little vampires enjoyed doing. All he had succeeded in doing was running into a group of frat boys in obviously fake military uniform. Spike's demon had come to the fore, eyes yellow and brow ridged, prepared for life-or-death defense. They had laughed, complimented him on his "awesome costume, dude" and staggered drunkenly off to whichever bar didn't feel like checking I'd. Spike had high-tailed it back to his crypt, shaking uncontrollably until the scoobies  made their usual circuit round the cemeteries, when he could be safe in Xander's arms again, and the nightmare might fade away for a while. So Spike stayed in on halloween, held tight by his lover, his friend, his everything, until the sun rose and the parties ended and normality settled quietly back into place.  
  



End file.
